


The First Girl He Ever Loved

by feminabeata



Series: Our Love, In All Its Forms, Is Always Sweet [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun was looking for someone to love, but he didn't expect love to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Girl He Ever Loved

Woohyun took in a deep breath as he straightened his tie. He didn't even know why he was wearing the damn thing. He already felt like he couldn't breath, like he had a huge lump in his throat. It's not they would care if he dressed up for the occasion or not. They would only care that he was there. And why was he so nervous? He was just playing the piano for children, who'd probably be happy as clams even if he played "Old McDonald" five times in a row. It's not too late. _I can turn back now, and nobody would ever know or care_ , he lied to himself. But that wasn't true at all. Sunggyu would. After all, it was all his idea in the first place. Sunggyu had thought it would be a good idea for Woohyun to volunteer at the local orphanage.

"It's not like you're doing anything else Wednesdays in the afternoon," he had said before stealing the last bite of Woohyun's bagel.

It wasn't Woohyun's fault that he was self-employed and worked at home as a freelance web designer. But getting out of the house wasn't a bad idea. Although it did take a lot of will power to peel off his flannel pajamas from his body, and even more to wake up before noon and roll out of bed. Wednesdays were supposed to be his lazy mornings, but not any longer. Now his Wednesday mornings would be filled with arming himself to face off against an regiment of children. Loud children, and some of them were still in diapers. 

 _Can I really do this?_ he thought as he grabbed onto the doorknob of the front entrance.

"Oh, is it jammed again? Or locked? I think I have the keys somewhere," a voice came from behind him. Woohyun turned around and saw Dongwoo juggling a large box in one hand while trying to search his pockets for his keys in the other. Dongwoo's brows furrowed as he searched, but then they relaxed. A large smile overwhelmed his face. "I found them," he said with a short laugh and a shrug of his shoulders. "Oh! You look nice! What's the occasion?" he exclaimed after having finally given Woohyun a good look.

"I'm volunteering," he answered somewhat dazed, his head still swimming in apprehension. Then it was as if the rubber band in his mind snapped, snapped him back into reality. He shook his head. "Here. Let me help you with that." He went over and helped Dongwoo with the large box. 

"Oh thank you," Dongwoo said with a big smile and walked over to unlock the door. "You didn't have to dress up, you know," he chuckled as he put the key in the hole. "The kids could care less about what you wear...unless you dressed like Pororo. They might like that...Oh! It's already unlocked."

"Uh, is it?" Woohyun feigned ignorance. Somehow he thought it was better for Dongwoo to think that he didn't know how doors work than for the supervisor of the orphanage to know how nervous Woohyun was to play with the children.

Then Dongwoo grabbed Woohyun by the shoulders and pushed him through the entrance. "Come on in," he said, giving Woohyun a reassuring pat. "The kids always like having a new playmate. This will be good. I have a good feeling about this."

_Well, at least one of us does._

* * *

 After leading Woohyun into the main playroom, Dongwoo had to leave to deal with administration issues, paperwork, and phone calls. He had no idea how the man dealt with all of the stress of housing around 20 children of varying ages, not all cooperative, and still managed to look like he's having the best day he ever lived. Woohyun wished he could have his optimism, especially after stepping into the room and have 18 judging eyes lay on him, studying him like he just stepped off a UFO. _Maybe the suit was too much._

"Nam...Nam Woohyun? Oh my goodness, it is you!" Woohyun turned around and saw a petite woman with long, wavy hair that moved like waves in the sea as she skipped up to his side. "I mean, I knew that you were coming because your name was on the volunteer list, but I had hoped that it was going to be _you_."

Woohyun studied for a few seconds in silence, trying to recall where this bubbly girl resided in his memory. "Ah, yes, good to see you again," he said vaguely enough, stalling for time until his brain caught up.

The girl was quick and picked up on the apprehension in his voice. "You don't remember me, do you?" she asked with a pout. She then hit him playfully in the bicep. "Aish! And you said that you were going to marry me when you were little."

Woohyun blinked a few times. Then he saw it, the sixteen year-old girl with braided pigtails and a slight brush painting her pale face. And even though it had been almost 15 years, she still looked as innocent and sweet as ever. And still with that mischievous glimmer in her eye. "Bomi-noona?" he asked. Then he laughed. "It is you! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since..."

"I broke up with your brother? Yea, it's  been a while," she said looking down at her feet, chewing her lower lip. She glanced back up at him. "How is he doing?"

"Well, his eyebrow finally grew back, but his heart will never be the same," Woohyun teased, placing a hand over his heart and faking a pained expression.

Bomi giggled and gave him a light shove. "It's nice to see that some things never change. Still a jokester, I see." Then she turned her attention back to the children starting to gather around them. "Good. That'll be good when you are playing with these kids, since you seem to be the same mental age and all." Then she bent, resting her hands on her knees and becoming eye-level with the children. "Who wants to sing-a-long with Woohyun-ssi?" All of the children jumped up and down and cheered loudly. Bomi turned back to Woohyun. "Looks like you have your work cut out for you."

"Great," Woohyun responded sarcastically as he took in a deep breath and approached the piano bench. _Calm down, Woohyun. You're playing for children. Children who can't tell the difference between Chopin and Idol stars. It's not like you're playing for the queen._

But that pep talk didn't prevent him from screwing up royally. He pressed the wrong keys several times for songs that he could play with one hand. And his voice cracked several times. But, the kids could have truly cared less. His cracking voice and mispressed keys could barely be heard over the shouting the children thought singing was. It was...adorable. Woohyun even stayed later than his scheduled time to play with a few of the children and helped Bomi with passing out the afternoon snacks. 

It was strange. Even after all of this time, Bomi still seemed like the playful girl his brother once dated, whom he wished at one time that he was dating instead, if only he wasn't four years younger, and if didn't look like a chipmunk smuggling nuts. But now he was older and more mature, and had slimmer cheeks. He was now a man, and he couldn't help but to wonder what Bomi thought of him now...or were her thoughts still with his brother instead?

* * *

 The next week went infinitely better. Woohyun's first-time jitters had dissipated. He was wearing casual clothes (purposefully wearing his Batman shirt so that the little boys would think he was "cool"). And this time the children were asking to play with him, and not the other way around.

But there was one moment that stuck out the most for him. He had already played a few songs for the children, who were dancing around the circle rug in a conga line led by Bomi, all except for one little girl who was sitting in the corner, clutching onto her teddy bear, with a cast encasing her leg. 

"She's been here for a while," Bomi had told him earlier that day. "Since she was a baby. Her parents were...troubled to say the least. Anyways, she used to be very cheerful and happy. But she's starting to see the kids come and go and notice it. She's starting to realize what's going on here. Why kids are here. Why they are leaving. She's growing more disheartened everyday, growing up too fast. She's only three, but she's starting to have the expressions of an ajumma. And now to make matters worse, she broke her leg. Dongwoo got her the teddy bear to cheer her up, but look at her."

She was patting the teddy bear's head with a serious pout on her face. With her round cheeks, serious pout, and her eyebrows furrowed over her small eyes, she looked like one of those children in the black and white photographs in the late 1800s. It was as if she was telling the teddy bear the sad realities of the world with her eyes. She was way too young to look or act so old. And Woohyun, in his childish Batman shirt, wanted to remind her of the joys of childhood again.

He stopped playing for a second, and the children started groaning. Bomi stopped the conga line, slightly surprised. "I can't continue unless I have a special helper," Woohyun declared. He walked over to the girl in the corner and knelt down by her side. "Will you be my special helper?" he asked, extending his palm towards the little girl.

The little girl stared up at him, her small eyes growing wide. She didn't say anything in response, but she nodded her head and gripped the tips of his fingers with her hands. Woohyun smiled, and gently enveloped her small hand in his. He led her to the piano bench and lifted her onto it. She let out a tiny squeal at suddenly being lifted into the air, causing Woohyun to chuckle. And once they were settled onto the bench, Woohyun leaned over. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked. The girl nodded. "It's a little hard though. You have to press these keys like this," he showed himself pressing four keys. "Then these." He shifted his hands down and pressed four different keys. "And do it again and again and again." The girl then looked at the keys apprehensively, her brows creasing her forehead. _This kid will get wrinkles before she gets pimples, if she keeps frowning like that_. So Woohyun grabbed her hands and placed them on the keys. "Like this." Then he shifted them over. "And this." He did it a few more times, until he heard a small voice.

"Okay," she squeaked out. Woohyun let go of her hands, and she began to press the keys all on her own, slightly off-tempo, but they were still the right keys.

"Wah! Great job! You're a genius!" Woohyun praised. He saw a slight smile crack onto the girl's face. Then he began to play at the other end of the piano, pressing keys that complimented the little girl's. "See," he said after they played for a few minutes. "This is why I needed your help. I don't have enough hands to play this song. I'm not an octopus," he joked.

The little girl shook her head. "No, you're Batman," she said with a serious face. Woohyun blinked at her a few times. Then she began giggling, a lot, causing her to stop playing.

Woohyun smiled too and poked at the dimple forming in her cheek. "You're silly," he retorted.

"No, I'm a bear," she said, pointing to the Winnie the Pooh on her shirt. And the two of them giggled until the other children swarmed him, begging him to keep playing...led by Bomi.

* * *

 "I haven't seen Yerin laugh like that since she broke her leg. You have a gift," Bomi praised, raising her latte to her lips.

After volunteering, Woohyun had suggested that the two of them go to the local cafe to catch up. And in spite of her packed schedule, helping Dongwoo run the orphanage, she managed to sneak out with Woohyun during the children's naptime (Dongwoo, the saint that he was, insisting that he could take care of twenty or so dozing kids, even though he looked like he was on the verge of sleep himself). "It's because I'm still innocent, so I can connect with children easily," he claimed, sipping from his own coffee mug.

"HA!" Bomi scoffed. "Nam Woohyun, you weren't innocent since the day you were born. If I remember correctly, this one time you tried to smuggle a kitten under your shirt from the pet shop. You still denied it, even though you could see it trying to climb out of your shirt." She then broke out into a loud, jovial laughter, taking over her body so much that she was slapping her knees unknowingly. It was nice to know that her laugh hadn't changed since then. And that he could still make her laugh.

Woohyun rubbed his chest and pouted. "I think I still have scars from that," he commented. Woohyun watched her as she tried to drink from her mug, still shaking with laughter. The foam from the latte splattered onto her cheek, unbeknownst to her. Woohyun took his napkin and wiped it off for her. She stiffened under his touch, and the laughter stopped. Woohyun showed her his napkin, "You had some foam." She then touched her cheek where he had just wiped and murmured some words of thanks. Her twinkling eyes looking distant. "I tried to steal that kitten for you," Woohyun confessed.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because you said it was cute," he said, putting the napkin back in his lap. He looked up from his lap to her. She was smiling fondly at the memory.

"I think that I always knew that," she admitted with a sigh. "If only if you were older then, I would have dated you." She ended with a wink.

"Noona, whatever happened between you and hyung?" he asked, and almost immediately regretted after seeing Bomi freeze mid-sip. But he couldn't help asking the question that had kept him awake at night in his early teens. Why they broke up? Why Boohyun still refused to talk about it? Why Woohyun had never saw Bomi again after that night?

Bomi slowly put down her mug and looked out the cafe's window. "I might have burnt off his eyebrow, but he was the one who broke up with me," she confessed with a sad smile. She then turned to him, looking more distant than ever. "He had found someone else, but you wouldn't know about that because she rejected him. And you know how prideful Boohyun can be," she told him, her finger tracing the rim of her mug. "But, she was mature and _sexy_. His dream girl. And he said that I was too immature for him, which I might've proved by attacking him with a blow torch." Then she leaned in, and the sparkle returned to her eye. "Here's a hint: never break up with someone while your making creme brulee together." 

"Duly noted," Woohyun responded also leaning in.

Bomi looked at Woohyun up and down before pulling away from him. She stared down at her mug. "You know, Woohyun," she began. "I feel bad for leaving you like that. I knew how you felt about me back then, but I just couldn't be around Boohyun. I was a silly teenage girl who just got her heart broken for the first time." She brought her gaze up to meet his. "I'm sorry."

Woohyun shook his head. "Don't be. You were my hyung's girlfriend. I shouldn't have expected you to stick around after you broke up."

"I might've been your brother's girlfriend, but I would like to think that we were friends," Bomi admitted.

Woohyun placed his hand over hers that was clutching her mug. "We were friends, and we are still," he assured her. Then he took his hand off of hers and returned it to his lap.

Bomi smiled brightly. "It's good to hear that," she said and then took a sip. 

"So, noona, do you still think about Boohyun?" Woohyun suddenly asked, and then tried to drink from his cup casually.

Bomi shook her head. "No not really. There's an other boy occupying my thoughts nowadays," she said dreamily, resting her head in her hands.

Woohyun's heart warmed at that thought. He still harbored a soft spot there for his noona. And now hearing that she was, in fact, over his brother, her first love, Woohyun couldn't fight back the smile forming on his face. "Good because hyung doesn't think about you at all! He's too busy trying to get his wife pregnant with his third child," he teased.

"Yah! Nam Woohyun!" Bomi chastised with a giggle.

* * *

 

After volunteering there for almost two months (which often included a coffee 'date' with Bomi, always sneaking out during naptime), Woohyun had to miss it for the first time to drive Sunggyu to the eye doctor's. If it had been anybody else, Woohyun would've told them to suck it up, be an adult, and go by themselves. But Sunggyu was different. He was a baby with a slight phobia for anyone in a white coat. He had apparently believed every horror story on the internet about hospital mishaps, and somehow believed that the eye doctor was going to suck his eyeball out of its socket for the glaucoma test (although Woohyun tried to reassure him that it was just a puff of air going into his eye, and not trying to suck the air out of his eye). Sunggyu didn't really need someone there so much to hold his hand, but to make sure that he didn't run away. 

But surprisingly, Sunggyu was calm this time around. However that was only because Woohyun had found a topic of conversation to distract the elder. "So when am I going to meet this girl?" he asked.

"I don't know, hyung. Never," Woohyun snorted his reply, not even taking his eyes off of the road.

"What do you mean never!" Woohyun could practically hear him pout. "You make it sound like she's the one. Eventually, we're going to have to meet," Sunggyu rationed.

Woohyun finally glanced over to Sunggyu (who was in fact pouting). He laughed as he leaned over and said in a hushed voice, "No offense, hyung, but you might scare her off."

"What?! Me?" Sunggyu objected, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you!" Woohyun said nodding in his direction before returning his attention to the road. "You can be scary. Do you remember what happened last time?"

"The cup slipped from my hands! It's not like I spilled it on purpose!" Sunggyu defended, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was hot cocoa!" Woohyun reminded him. Sunggyu whined, but Woohyun continued to reprimand him, "You should've been more careful. You could've burned somebody."

"Whatever. I'm charming," Sunggyu scoffed, leaning back in his seat and propping his feet onto the dashboard. _Charming, indeed_ , Woohyun thought. Sunggyu rolled his head over and looked at Woohyun. He seriously spoke, "I'm still going to have to meet her. She still needs my approval."

"I know," Woohyun admitted. "Hyung's opinion matters the most," saying what Sunggyu wanted to hear the most.

"Yes it does!" Sunggyu emphatically agreed, completely flattered by Woohyun's lip-service. "Now turn left."

* * *

 Woohyun came in the next week to a surprise. Yerin, the sad little girl with the broken leg, was sitting at the piano bench, pressing the keys carefully, playing the tune Woohyun had taught her weeks prior. "She's been waiting for Piano Ahjussi all week." Bomi came up from behind, startling him. "Yerin was really sad when you didn't show up. She missed you." Then she leaned in closer and whispered so the children wouldn't hear, "And I missed you too. It's nice having someone who doesn't act like a child to talk to."

Woohyun chuckled. "What about Dongwoo?"

Bomi wrinkled her nose. "I thought I said someone who didn't act like a child," she said in all seriousness and then broke out into a laugh.

"Be nice," Woohyun chastised. "He's your boss and has the power to fire you."

Bomi laughed even louder. "Like he would! Besides, I don't even think he knows how to fire people."

"True. He'd probably end up promoting somebody when he would try to fire them," Woohyun joked.

"So true!" Bomi exclaimed. Then she pointed in between herself and Woohyun. "See I missed this. But probably not as much as Yerin. Now go and play!" She pushed Woohyun over to the piano bench. 

Woohyun smiled broadly as he turned away from Bomi to the little child on the bench. He had decided. The next week he was finally going to ask her.

* * *

 "I'm telling you, you're overdressed," Woohyun remarked as he walked up with Sunggyu to the orphanage. They made a very odd pairing. Woohyun was wearing another superhero shirt (this time The Flash), and Sunggyu, who was taking his lunch break to come visit with Woohyun, was dressed in a suit. "At least take off the tie," Woohyun urged him, pulling at the offending fabric.

Sunggyu grabbed the tie from the other's hands and neatly tucked it back into his suit. "Shut up," he murmured under his breath. "It's stupid to change out of this, just to change back into it again."

  
"But I thought that you wanted to make a good impression," Woohyun cheekily retorted.

"Yes, because a suit totally gives off the wrong impression. It makes me look like a bum," Sunggyu said while rolling his eyes. Then he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Let's just get this over with."

Woohyun chuckled as he patted Sunggyu's back. "That's the attitude, hyung!" he teased. Sunggyu shot him a warning glare as a response as they both walked into the playroom. And right as they entered the room, all eyes fell on them. Woohyun was used to it at this point, but Sunggyu wasn't. He stiffened, and his eyes nervously darted everywhere, not knowing where to fall. Then Bomi came scurrying over, bowing.

"Oh, you must be Sunggyu. I've heard so much about you!" she greeted Sunggyu still bowing. Her smile just as charming as ever.

"Y-you have?" Sunggyu stammered bowing in return.

"Yea, Woohyun doesn't shut up about you," she teased, nudging Woohyun in the side, who automatically leaned into Sunggyu, pretending to be wounded. Sunggyu reflexively put his arm around  Woohyun's side and rubbed it protectively. Woohyun looked up at his hyung and smiled sheepishly. "You guys really seem to be the ideal couple," Bomi continued. "Exactly who we want to adopt from here. Isn't that right, honey?" Bomi called to the man whose head was deep in a toy chest, but after hearing his wife calling him, Dongwoo lifted his head and joined them.

"Yep, that's right," Dongwoo answered, putting his arm around Bomi's waist and giving it a squeeze. 

"Uh, thank you," Woohyun said while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Now where's Yerin?" he asked, searching the room. Then his eyes fell on her.

"She's right over there at the piano bench like always," Dongwoo answered before excusing himself to deal with other pressing matters, like cleaning out that toy chest.

"Oh, she's cute," Sunggyu cooed. A smile unconsciously appeared on his face. Yerin was sitting there with her usual two buns on top of her head (now slipping down gradually from exertion). She was fingering the keys as she was swinging her legs, even with the cast, back and forth, her naturally cheerful demeanor having returned.

Woohyun nudged Sunggyu. "Hyung, why don't you go first and talk to her?" he suggested. He noticed that Sunggyu wasn't moving, so he gave the other a harder push, causing the elder to move forward a step.

Sunggyu looked back with wide eyes. "You don't want to come with me?"  

"We need to see if she likes you. We already know that she likes me," Woohyun rationalized. 

Sunggyu nodded as he took another step...and then another. When he was just a few steps away from the bench, he turned back to Woohyun and stomped his feet. "Are you really not coming with me?" he asked.

"Hyung, I think that you can deal with a little girl," Woohyun provoked him, knowing exactly how to push his partner over the edge.

"I can!" Sunggyu exclaimed to Woohyun. And then he turned around and muttered to himself as he approached the bench, "I can. I can do this." Then his shins hit against the wooden edge of the bench. He was already there. He lifted his gaze and saw the tiny girl, staring back at him with confused eyes. Sunggyu brought up his hand and waved enthusiastically. "Uh, hello. Can I sit here?" he asked.

Yerin mimicked the other and nodded. Sunggyu, however, sat down on the extreme end of the bench, leaving a large gap between himself and Yerin. But Yerin scooted in closer to his surprise. She asked in her small voice, "Where's piano ahjussi?"

"He'll be here in a bit," Sunggyu explained, and her mouth formed a tiny 'oh' in response. "Do you like him?" he asked. She nodded like a bobble-head doll, making Sunggyu wonder if she would nod her head clean off her small shoulders. He chuckled. "Why?"

"He's handsome," she plainly answered.

Sunggyu frowned a bit. "Is that all?"

Yerin shook her head emphatically. "He also plays house with me," she answered so quickly her voice sounded almost breathless. "And gives me snacks. And he gives me bear hugs."

"Bear hugs?" Sunggyu asked with a tilt of his head. "What's that?"

Yerin stood up on her knees to better show Sunggyu. "You go like this," she explained. Then she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself tightly, and emitted a (cute) low growl. "But you do it with someone else," she finished wiping the fly-aways from her face.

Sunggyu stretched out his arms. "Do you want to do it with me?" he asked.

Yerin backed away a little. "N-no," she stammered.

"Oh, okay," Sunggyu responded, returning his arms to his side. He winced. He had tried to much too soon. Maybe Woohyun was right. Maybe there was something inherently scary about him. Sunggyu quickly caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. Maybe it was his new haircut. Yes, that had to be it. It exposed a little too much of his eyebrows which have always lent a more serious expression to his face than he intended to. Or maybe the suit was too much.

"Can you play the piano too?" Yerin asked, snapping Sunggyu out of his hair dilemma.

"Uh, yea," he answered, slightly surprised. Without knowing it, Yerin was now pressed up against his side. Maybe his hair was just fine. "Do you want to hear?" he asked gently, growing more confident. Yerin nodded. "Do you know this song?" Sunggyu played an old trot song that Yerin would never know unless she was born in the 70s. She shook her head. "Didn't think so. What about this?" He played the intro from the most popular idol song that month. But apparently not popular enough to reach the preschool crowd, Yerin once again shook her head but this time also muttered no. "Alright. You have to know this one." Sunggyu played a nursery rhyme about frogs.

Yerin jumped up and down from her seat. "I do! I do!" she exclaimed. Then the two of them sang the song together.

"It looks like they are getting along," Bomi remarked to Woohyun as they both watched the duo at the piano bench interact. "You worried so much for nothing. Sunggyu looks like a natural with kids."

Woohyun broke out into a hearty laugh. "Noona, you have no idea! Last time, we met with a little boy. Sunggyu was so nervous that his hands  were shaking like he was having a seizure. When he was giving the kid hot cocoa, the cup fell out of his hands, and he spilled it all over the kid. The boy cried for hours and kept running out of the room whenever Sunggyu came in."

Bomi frowned and crossed her arms. She looked back at the piano, and it seemed like Sunggyu was now teaching Yerin a song just like Woohyun had done weeks before. "But he seems fine with Yerin," she commented.

Woohyun stepped in front of her and raised a single finger. A broad smile overtook his face. "That's because she's the one," he stated before dramatically turning around and walking over to the bench. "Yerin-ah! Did you miss me?" he called to the little girl.

"Ahjussi!" Yerin's face lit up and she jumped into Woohyun's arms who began to bounce her up and down. He stuck out his cheek, and Yerin gave it a peck. Woohyun smiled and returned a kiss to her. Watching this scene, forgotten, Sunggyu began to feel a little jealous that the two were already  so close. But then he felt a tiny hand brush against his shoulder. "T-this ahjussi just taught me a new song about bears," Yerin told Woohyun excitedly. "Th-there's a baby bear and two papa bears. And and they all hug like this. Grrrrrr." She hugged herself and growled, just like when she had demonstrated the bear hug to Sunggyu earlier.

Sunggyu stood up and gained enough courage to pat the girl gently on the head. "Yerin helped. She's a little songstress," he praised.

"Yea, I'm a song-siss," Yerin repeated. Then she turned her attention back to Woohyun and pouted, "Where were you?"

"I was talking about something with Bomi-ssi. And I want to talk about it with you," he said as he sat her on the bench. He kneeled in front of her, and he also brought Sunggyu to kneel with him at his side.  "Yerin-ah, do you like ahjussi?" Woohyun asked. She nodded, blushing. Woohyun's heart began to swell. "Really? How much?" he asked excitedly.

"This much!" she exclaimed waving her hands as wide as she could in the air.

"This much?" Woohyun repeated. "Wah! I like Yerin that much too," he answered. Then he grabbed Sunggyu's hands in his. The other must have been nervous because the palms were wet and slick to the touch, making Woohyun want to clutch on them even tighter to reassure him. "But what about this ahjussi? Do you like him too?" Woohyun asked holding up Sunggyu's hand. Yerin nodded slightly. Sunggyu inhaled sharply. "How much?"

"This much," she said quietly, waving her arms about widely (but not as widely as before).

Sunggyu inched in closer to Yerin. "Really?" he asked excitedly. His eyes disappeared into his smile. "Yerin, would you like it if we weren't ahjussis anymore?"

Yerin tilted her head. "Why?"

"What if we were Appas instead?" he explained. Yerin gasped, bringing her hands to her wide open mouth. "You like that?" Sunggyu asked with a slight chuckle.

"This much." She stood up on the piano bench and frantically waved her arms about.

"But even if you had two Appas and no Ummas? Would you still like it?" Woohyun asked. There was a hint of sadness and apprehension in his voice. Sunggyu brought Woohyun's hand to his lips and kissed it, to reassure his partner and to hint to the little girl the status of their relationship.

Yerin looked at them seriously and nodded. "I like ahjussis," she answered. "Do I get to do home now?"

Home, there was a word that sent a wave of warmth throughout the two men. A home that they were struggling to build for a long time, that was about to be complete with this little girl. And she had no idea how much they desperately wanted her. Like Woohyun had said, she was the one. Woohyun nodded with tears beginning to well in his eyes. "Yes, with us if you'd like."

"Do I get a puppy? Su-sunmi got a puppy," Yerin suddenly asked stumping the two.

Sunggyu exchanged glances with Woohyun. "Uh...about that."

"Yes!" Woohyun exclaimed.

"Hyun," Sunggyu said warningly.

"Gyu," Woohyun looked back at him with stern eyes. "Do you really want to ruin this for us again?"

Sunggyu gulped. His definition of home just grew, and had gotten a lot furrier. "Fine. We're getting a puppy too," he relented through gritted teeth.

But his teeth unclenched as soon as two slender arms encircled his neck. "Thank you, ahjussi," Yerin breathed into his ear. Sunggyu brought his arms around her and smiled. "Ah...A-appa," she corrected herself and buried her face in his neck out of embarrassment. Appa, Sunggyu didn't know how much he yearned to be called that until that moment (or how much he wanted to be called that before Woohyun).

"Woohyun, she's hugging me, and I didn't spill anything on her!" Sunggyu whispered to his partner.

"Good job," Woohyun praised. Then he started to make grabby hands. "Now give me back Yerin," he commanded taking Yerin from his arms. Sunggyu pouted, but had expected Woohyun to interrupt their little moment because he too was just as excited. "Aigoo," he cooed as he cradled Yerin by his hip and stood up. "You might be the first girl that I ever loved." He placed an other peck on her round cheek.

"Your mom would be sad to hear that," Sunggyu teased also standing up.

"Sh! Gyu, you're ruining the moment," Woohyun jokingly hissed, bringing a finger to his lips.

Yerin must have liked the way it sounded because she brought a finger to her lips and repeated, "Sh! Gyu! Sh! Gyu!"

"Oh no," Sunggyu gaped in mock horror. "She's a mini you."

"I know! Isn't it great?" Woohyun gloated. "Come on, Yerin-ah! Do you want to come home with your new Appas?" he asked and he began to carry the girl out of the playroom with him.

"Woohyun! Not yet!" Sunggyu yelled and jogged after him. "There's still paperwork and stuff. She's not a dog from a petshop!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a sequel to "Window Shopping."  
> I need to stop doing this or it won't be surprising anymore...hehe. This will probably be the last time I do this.  
> Might not be the last one I write about Woogyu as a married couple.  
> ...  
> Also I have no idea how adoption works.


End file.
